Darth Vader (Canon)/Finiznot
Summary As the emperor Palpatine seduced the ex-Jedi knight Anakin Skywalker into becoming the Sith lord Darth Vader, the sith apprentice committed a mass slaughter on the Jedi in the Jedi temple, even murdering kids. After Darth Vader severed any affiliation Palpatine had with the trade federation, by killing them, he meets Padme and then Obiwan in a tragic and impulsive manner. Vaders reacts to this meeting so badly that he force chokes his wife, and is torn to burning shreds by Obiwan Kenobi. Humiliated over the horrible loss in his battle with his former master, Darth Vader is forced to live in a very uncomfortable cyborg suit where he will spend the rest of his days killing Jedi, rebels, and millions of civilians who do not appreciate in what the galactic empire offers. Powers and Stats Tier: 'At least '''8-C '| '8-C '(When using Darth Vaders's TIE fighter x1) | '8-B '(When commading a single average Star-Destroyer) | Likely '8-A '(When commanding the Super Star-Destroyer) | Likely '7-B '(With Bota) Possibly 'High 7-C '| Potentially '7-B '| 'Higher '''with concentrated force power '''Name: '''Darth Vader, lord Vader, Anakin Skywalker, the chosen one '''Origin: '''Star Wars '''Gender: '''Male (By chromosome only) '''Age: '''40 years old in Star Wars: The Force Unleashed, 42 years old in Rogue: A Star Wars Story and Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope, 45 years old in Star Wars: Episode V: The Empire Strikes back, 46 years old by the time of death in Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi '''Classification: '''Sith lord '''Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Skilled Swordsmen, Precognition, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Mind Manipulation, Psychometry, and Clairvoyance. 'Attack Potency: Wall level '(Physically) | At least 'Building level '(By using month one Darth Vader, the young sith lord was capable in over dozen jedi, over two decades later, he becomes a lot stronger than this.) | Likely 'City level '(With Bota) | Possibly 'Large Town level + '(In what George Lucas described of Darth Vaders power in comparison, the Sith lord could be 80% of Darth Sidious power in Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi.) | Potentially 'City level '(When Darth Sidious offered Darth Vader an opportunity to regain his original leveling up system in becoming superior to him, Vader refused and accepted who he was in the suit. Not only that but if Darth Vader didn't let his inner conflict get a hold of him, he would been 120% of Darth Sidious power.) 'Speed: Superhuman '(Combat speed/Should be comparable if not superior to general Grievous) | At least 'Massively Hypersonic '(Reaction speed) 'Transonic '(Flight speed/With Tie Fighter) | Possibly 'Massively FTL + '(Flight Speed/With Tie Fighter/Due to Darth Vaders legalities of authorization in his position of the Galactic Empire, he could have his permission in his Tie Fighter for Hyperdrive speed whenever he pleases.) 'Massively FTL + '(Flight speed/When giving the command on the Star-Destroyer.) 'Lifting Strength: '''At least '''Superhuman '(Physically), At least '''Class 5, Possibly Class K, Potentially Class M Striking Strength: Wall '''(Physically) At least '''Building class, '''Possibly '''Large Town class + Durability: Small Building level '(When Galen was beating up Darth Vader, he sent the Sith lord crashing through a 40-60 foot obstacle that is comparable or a lot harder than concrete.) | '''Small Building level + '(With blast deflection) '''Stamina: Extremely High Range: Thousands of kilometers ' 'Intelligence: Gifted '(Even before reaching the age of a decade, this character was able to create a podracing vehicle that helped him win a pod race, and later saved all of the Naboo from the trade federations conquest over the planet.) '''Weaknesses: '''Electricity, devices that shut his suit down, and lack of maneuverability that he once possessed before being burned.) '''Notable Attacks/Techniques ' * '''Form V: Shien: '''Darth Vaders most proficient light saber technique, this utilizes a mix breed of previous light saber forms that co-exist within defensive and offensive lightsaber strikes. * '''Form VII: Juya: '''A violent, aggressive, and psychopathic light that channels Darth Vaders Light saber combative skills to a dangerous stance. * '''Form VI: Nimen: '''A unpredictable lightsaber that could never truely make someone truely overpowered or significantly weak in using it. * '''Form IV: Ataru: '''Despite Darth Vader lacking the maneuverability in what Yoda or almost any Jedi can do with this, the way Sith lord has to do it is similar to how * '''Form III: Soresu: '''The most defensive form of the light saber swordsmens skills, makes Darth Vader capable in taking multiple quick, swift, and heavy offensives upon him. * '''Form II: Makashi: '''While certainly not as perfected and elegant as Count Dookus performance of the form, Darth Vader is still very effective in using this form by being very unpredictable through the deceptive predictability of Form V: Shien. * '''Form I: Shii-Cho: '''The father of all lightsaber combat, this offensive form can pack quite many hits on the opponent with only a lack of defense. * '''Force Choke: '''One of Darth Vaders most iconic force attacks, this telekinetic power that grant Vader the advantage to choke people from a large distance. * '''Force Repulse: '''An explosive wave of surrounding force blast that makes Darth Vader somewhat of a living grenade. * '''Dun Moch: One of Darth Vaders most effective force abilities, Dun Moch probes the minds of enemy against Vader, that makes them lose their sense of self control when fighting them. Key: This profile contains both the Legends and Disney continuity. Category:Finiznot Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7